Shake Your Ass!
(Intro sezonu) Muzyka : Jain - Come Zbliżenie na zdjęcia ukazujące klif Wawanakwy, opuszczony plan filmowy, Syberię, toksyczną wyspę, legendarny miecz "Artura", roboty i sylwetki postaci z Wariackiego Wyścigu. Każde zdjęcie płonie, a tam ukazują się cienie szesnastu luzerów : Noah, Katie, Bridgette, Geoff, Harold, Leshawna, Dawn, Sam, Lindsay, Lightning, Ella, Jen, Leonard, Tammy, Dave i Shawn. Obraz zostaje ciachnięty na pół i zlatuje w dół. Jego miejsce zastępuje widok kręgielni. Kręgle mają podobizny uczestników, toczy się piłka, rozwalając kręgle dookoła. Każdy toczy się na górze i spadają. Podłoga się zapada wraz z kręglami. Obraz przesuwa się na następną stronę i tam widzimy szesnaście figurek na stosie, a obok stosu logo z napisem: "Total Drama: Chris versus Losers". Willa (Bridgette dalej przeżywała ciężką kontuzję Geoff'a, Leshawna i Dave pocieszali dziewczynę) Leshawna : Dziewczyno, nie martw się! Geoff na pewno da sobie radę, ale chce, byś uwierzyła w siebie. Dave : Cóż, ja z natury byłem pesymistą... Bridgette : Ale nie rozumiecie :'( (Retrospekcja sprzed zdarzeń wczoraj, odbywało się podsumowanie) Bridgette : Och kochanie, naprawdę? :P Geoff : Tak, a potem wywalił się na glebę... ale i tak udało nam się zająć to drugie miejsce w rajdzie. Bridgette : Ale ja żałuję tego, że Ci wcześniej nie uwierzyłam :D (Przytulili się) (W międzyczasie przechodziła zakapturzona postać) Anonymous (please) : 'Boże, co za masakra... ''(zniekształcony głos) (Wychodzi zza drzew i widzi migdalących się Bridgette i Geoff'a) 'Anonymous : '''To przecież jest niemożliwe!!! ''(Dalej jednak patrzy na pocałunki, ale potem wpada na pomysł) (Geoff się tuli do Bridgette obok budynku podsumowania) (Tam wchodzi tajemnicza postać, która wali patelnią w Bridgette i wrzuca Geoff'a do zapadni) 'Bridgette (to było wiadome, że to ona...) : '''Powaliło cię? -.- Gdzie ty go wieziesz? -.- '''Geoff : '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! '??? : 'Do jego miejsca ;) ''(ochrypnięty głos) (Tajemnicza postać ucieka) 'Bridgette : '''JPRDL :O ''(Tajemnicza postać rzuca jeszcze urządzeniem w linię prądu, retrospekcja na dzielnicę... nagle nie ma nigdzie prądu :OOO) (Koniec retrospekcji) '''Obora (W oborze nie ma tylko Katie, a wszyscy się cieszą) Dawn : 'Dobrze jest od niej odpocząć... '''Sam : '''Czemu ja to popieram? :P '''Lindsay : '''Spoko. Jak przegramy i tak się pozbędą Katie. W sumie ona nie jest wart uczestniczenia tu :P '''Dawn : '''Nadal żałuję, że nie udało mi się Was przekonać w 1 odcinku ;OOO '''Lindsay : '''Wystarczy zemścić się na tej suce. '''Dawn : '''Masz o niej przepiękne zdanie. ''(Lindsay strzela facepalm'a) 'Lightning : '''Sam, gdzie widziałeś Katie padalcu? '''Sam : '''Nie odzywaj się do mnie. ''(Dawn próbuje zaspokoić atmosferę) '''Dawn : '''Po co się kłócić? xD '''Lightning : '''Utul ryja dziwaczko. Głosowaliście przeciwko nam! '''Lightning (PZ) : '''Trzeba namówić jednego frajera do pozbycia się Leshawny, która jest oczywistym zagrożeniem... wiem, namówię Lindsay! Była głupia w poprzednich sezonach! :DDDDD '''Przed willą (Ósemka wychodzi przed willę) Chris : 'Uwaga! Mam dla was wieści! '''Katie : '''Nowy prowadzący? >_> '''Chris : '''A w mordę chcesz zarobić? '''Katie (PZ) : '''Przynajmniej jedyna byłam mu odważna, by to powiedzieć >) ''(Jakiś samochód parkuje pod willą) 'Lindsay : '''Jakaś sławna gwiazda? *.* '''Lightning : '''Ja jestem sławną gwiazdą! '''Lindsay : '''Chyba cienką pizdą raczej! Jesteś po prostu zwykłą niedorajdą życiową mającą implanty zamiast tych swoich piersi... wszczepiasz tam botoks co 2 miesiące i jesteś taki niemodny, że nosisz kolczyki... co za facet je nosi. ;') Razem z Katie jesteście pozbawionymi życia idiotami społecznymi, których powinno wycofać ze społeczeństwa ub wrzucić na wybieg dla zwierząt, by ludzie mieli na co popatrzeć >) ''(Wszyscy przeciwnicy Lightning'a i Katie wybuchnęli śmiechem) 'Lightning (PZ) : '''Grrr... -.- ''(Katie strzeliła facepalm'a wzięła węża ogrodowego (?) i oblała nim Lindsay) 'Lindsay : '''Moje włosy! '''Katie : '''Zasłużyłaś sobie tandeto :D Lepiej popatrz na siebie, a nie będziesz sobie blondzia innych oceniać. '''Bridgette : '''Zamknij mordę! Mam większą pewność, że to Ty zepchnęłaś Geoff'a do zapadni! ''(Chris przesłyszał się słowami Bridgette (logic?) ) 'Chris : '''Lol. Nie zauważyłem Geoff'a, więc tym bardziej wieść Was nie zdziwi. Aha, więc on na pewno odpadł, w sprawie finału... aha, jeśli nie wyrobimy się z budżetem, to w finale może się znaleźć dziwnym trafem sześć osób. '''Katie : '''Haha, w trzy odcinki skończysz serię? ;u; Dziś wyleci jedno gówno, potem drugie, a w trzecim finał? xD Beka... '''Chris : '''Dlatego, że jednak mamy w planach dużo odcinków, dlatego dołącza nowa osoba, jest to Zick! ''(Zick wychodzi z samochodu, Lindsay ślini się na jego widok) 'Lindsay : '''Jest tak boski jak Tyler :D '''Katie : '''I tak nie zaruchasz >) '''Lindsay : '''W mordę chcesz dostać? >) ''(Każdy patrzy ciekawie na catfight Katie i Lindsay) 'Sam (PZ) : '''To oczywiste, że Katie to rak, a raki trzeba tępić. #TeamLindsay '''Katie : '''Jak chcesz, to Ci z przyjemnością dam. Do której drużyny ten ciołek dołączy? '''Chris : '''Na pewno nie do Ciebie, karakanie. '''Bridgette : '''Przynajmniej mamy trochę zwiększone szanse. '''Leshawna : '''Laska, nie dołuj się :/ '''Katie (PZ) : '''Chyba wpadłam na doskonały powód, dla którego Leshawna powinna bardziej wylecieć XD Razem z Bridgette byłyby zagrożeniem ;-; Ale na pewno nie zepchnęłabym Geoff'a do zapadni, na to mnie nie byłoby stać... a Lindsay i Dawn? Załatwię je po tamtych dwóch konkurentkach! '''Chris : '''A dzisiaj... zadanie wprost z I Love Money! ''(Chef podjeżdża jeep'em i przywozi push-upy z implantami i sztuczne pośladki) 'Katie : '''WTF... '''Leshawna : '''Co my mamy, twerkować? '''Katie : '''Nie... będziemy drugimi Kim Kardashian i Nicki Minaj ;o '''Leshawna : '''To już ja jestem bardziej naturalna xD '''Katie : '''Ty dopiero jesteś bardziej plastikowa niż jakakolwiek laska na tym świecie ;') Jesteś po prostu istnym plastikiem ;') '''Leshawna : '''Spójrz na siebie, podróbo Barbie! ''(Zaczęły na siebie warczeć) '''Chris : '''Uciszcie się!!! >( W tych właśnie sztucznych dupach i cyckach macie pokonać wodny tor przeszkód! Niby to wyzwanie solo, ale dla drużyny, więc ten, kto uzyska najniższy wynik, wygra dla zespołu! '''Wyzwanie (Ósemka... teraz dziewiątka... będzie brała udział w wyzwaniu) Leshawna : 'Jak się czujesz, że dziś wylecisz? ;) '''Zick : '''Stara, po co tyle złości? ;pp '''Zick (PZ) : '''Strasznie są sztywni, zero zabawy... doprawdy zero! '''Chris : '''Pierwsza zacznie Lindsay. '''Lindsay : '''Dlaczego? :O '''Chris : '''A czemu by nie? '''Lindsay : '''To ma sens... ''(Lindsay stara się pokonać tor przeszkód. Jej wynik wynosi 6:06) 'Chris : '''6:06! Kto to stara się pobić? ;) Ktoś z drużyny A? '''Bridgette : '''No to kto zamierza startować? Może się jakoś ustawmy? :/ ''(Leshawna nie miała nic przeciwko temu, ale Dave już zaczął) 'Dave : '''Woda! :D '''Leshawna : '''Trafne spostrzeżenie XD ''(Dave pokonuje tor w czasie 4:49) 'Chris : '''Najlepszy wynik do tej pory! Następny startuje Lightning! '''Lightning : '''Boże! Te cycki mi przeszkadzają! '''Leshawna : '''Trzeba było tam botoksu nie wtykać! :DDDD '''Katie : '''Jeszcze jedno słowo i wpierdol LeWielkieUda! >( ''(Szok) 'Leshawna : '''O nie, laska! ''(Rzuciła się na Katie, obie zaczęły walczyć ze sobą) 'Zick : '''Ogarnijcie się obie! >( ''(Lightning pokonuje tor w czasie 8:11) 'Chris : '''Uuu, zdecydowanie najgorszy wynik! Czas na Bridgette! '''Bridgette : '''Niech będzie. Dla Geoff'a! ''(Bridgette wspięła się na tor, miała z nim trochę problemy; pokonała go w czasie 7:00) 'Chris : '''Czyli to wynik Dave'a do tej pory jest najlepszy, bo 4:49! :P Katie, może to przebijesz? '''Katie : '''Zobaczymy, nie lubię się wysilać ^,^ ''(Jej wynik wynosi 4:42) 'Chris : '''I Katie powoli przechyla szalę zwycięstwa na stronę swojej drużyny! Zick, może przebijesz to? '''Zick : '''Nom :D '''Katie : '''Co nowy mógłby wiedzieć o wyzwaniach? '''Lightning : '''Gówno ;p '''Lindsay : '''Zamknij tą sha-japę, kretynie! Miałeś najgorszy wynik! ''(Zick pokonuje tor w czasie 4:19) 'Chris : '''I znów przewaga dla Teamu A! Kolej na Sama. '''Sam : '''No super... '''Sam (PZ) : '''Nie lubię biegów i wyścigów. Zawsze w nich jestem na końcu ;-; ''(Sam strasznie guzdrze się na początku, jednak koniec idzie mu dużo sprawniej...) 'Katie : '''Ile my tak stoimy? -.- '''Chris : '''Nie wiem. Zobaczymy co na to czas. ''(Nawet sam Chef kiwa głową na nie) 'Katie : '''Jezu... '''Katie (PZ) : '''Kolejne słabe ogniwo ;) Zajdzie daleko dzięki mnie, o ile mi zaufa, a to zaufanie jeszcze dziś zdobędę przeciwko Leshawnie >) ''(Sam pokonuje tor w czasie 8:10) 'Chris : '''I o minutę lepszy niż Lightning XD '''Sam : ':DDDDD 'Chris : '''Następna, przedostatnia na liście jest Leshawna. Jesteście na prowadzeniu, postaraj się lepiej. Dawn musi mieć trudniej XD '''Leshawna : '''Zobaczymy co się na to poradzi!!! ''(Leshawna pokonuje tor w czasie 3:56) 'Dawn : '''Uuuuh... :) '''Dawn (PZ) : '''Z jednej strony mogłabym przegrać, a Katie by mnie zabiła... no cóż... '''Chris : '''No i mamy 3:56! Dawn, wszystko w twoich rękach! Jeśli przegrasz to wyzwanie... to wylecisz! A na ceremonii odpadnie jeszcze jedna osoba! '''Wszyscy : ':O 'Katie (PZ) : 'Ło kurczę... lepiej, żeby tego nie spieprzyła :D 'Dawn : '... 'Dave (PZ) : '''Nie mogę pozwolić na to, by odpadła! Chyba ją kocham... ''(zatyka usta) (Dawn rusza...) 'Chris : '''Czy taka akcja może podnieść oglądalność? Zobaczymy skutki! ''(3:45... Dawn przy mecie, mamy już... 3:53! Dawn pokonuje metę!) '''Chris : '''W wyniku 3:53 Dawn udaje się pokonać metę, czyli nie zostanie wywalona, jednak się coś na to przydało ;) '''Katie : '''Na razie... '''Katie (PZ) : '''Ale i tak jeszcze pozostaje jedno, namówić Sama do zagłosowania na Leshawnę :D '''Przed Ceremonią (Team B idzie cieszyć się willą, ale Katie najpierw zagarnia Sama do sypialni) Katie : 'Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę >) ''(Zdejmuje bluzkę, Samowi stanął xDDD) 'Katie : '''Tylko jedno. Głos na Leshawnę i jestem cała Twoja >) '''Sam (PZ) : ':OOOO 'Sam : 'Żartujesz sobie? -.- Jestem z Dakotą! 'Katie : '''Ale widać, że chciałbyś mnie przelecieć >) '''Sam : '''Nie... '''Katie : '''Och, no proszę, zagłosuj na Leshawnę. ''(Ubiera się i tuli go) 'Katie : '''Sorki za moje zachowanie... tak bardzo chciałam wreszcie wygrać, proszę! :( Jeśli zagłosujesz na Leshawnę, to będzie lepiej dla nas wszystkich... jest zagrożeniem, gdyby oni wygrali następną ceremonię, to zagłosują przeciwko nam. Próbują teraz namówić pewnie tego nowego. Zgódź się. To twoja decyzja. ''(Odchodzi) '''Katie (PZ) : '''Widziałam wiele dramatów, to zawsze działa :) '''Ceremonia Chris : 'Hmmm. A myślałem, że się nie doczekam tych głosów >) ''(patrzy na Team A, szczególnie mierzy wzrokiem Leshawnę) 'Leshawna (PZ) : '''No to odpadłam... głupia suka ;-; '''Chris : '''No to sprawdźmy jakie odkrywcze myśli zapisali Wasi przeciwnicy. ---- '''Dawn (PZ) : '''Hmmm, trudny wybór :( Niech to będzie ten nowy Zick. '''Katie (PZ) : '''Leshawna, to chyba oczywiste ;d '''Lightning (PZ) : '''No pewnie, że pozbędę się tej debilki Leshawny! Nikt nie będzie kopać w moją przepiękną dziewczynę! '''Lindsay (PZ) : '''Matematycznie wg. mnie najmniejsze szanse ma... Zick :S Podsunęłam to Sam'owi. '''Sam (PZ) : '''No nie wiem... Zick wydaje mi się wielkim rywalem, ale, jednak głos na Leshawnę. W połączeniu będzie zagrożeniem! ---- '''Chris : '''Leshawno, głosy nie kłamią. Otrzymałaś 3-2 co znaczy, że kończysz przygodę z Chris vs. Łamagi. '''Leshawna : '''No trudno. Chciałam wywalić głównego szkodnika, szkodnik wywalił mnie. Nie wiem gdzie miałeś oczy Sam... :/ ''(Znika Kajakiem Wstydu) '''Sam : ''(facepalm)'' (W oddali można było słyszeć podły głos Katie) 'Katie : '''Widzisz, ja się nigdy nie zmienię. Frajerze ;) ''(Odwraca się i idzie zadowolona do domku, Bridgette tego nie puszcza jej płazem i próbuje się na nią rzucić, ale powstrzymuje ją Zick) 'Zick : '''Stara, nie warto :/ ''(Załamana usiadła na pieńku) '''Chris : '''I w ten sposób dzięki dramatycznej ceremonii pozbyliśmy się kolejnego frajera! Zostaje 8 zawodników, czy Katie wreszcie zapłaci za swoje? Odpowiedzcie sobie na pytanie już w następnym odcinku! :D Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki AnonymousWriter'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : Chris vs. Łamagi